Quedarse
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: [- y está última victoria ¿a quién se la dedica señor Saotome?- preguntó la reportera quien entrevistaba al primer lugar del torneo de artes marciales varonil. - ¡por supuesto a mi esposa Akane!-


Quedarse

.-.-.-.-.-.

Historias hecha sin fines de lucro.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.

.

Su relación siempre había sido inestable, todo el tiempo era pelea tras pelea, nunca se ponían de acuerdo y sus caracteres parecían hechos para sacar chispas entre si, y entonces fue cuando de un accidente se habían besado; aquello los había llevado al límite de sus sentimientos y en menos de dos semanas ya estaban de luna de miel.

En honor a la verdad aquel viaje de bodas había sido increíble, la cosa más maravillosa de la vida, las tres semanas más revitalizantes de sus vidas, todo estaba en paz y orden, claro que sus personalidades testarudas siempre buscaban la forma de retarse pero eso solo lograba que la unión se reforzara.

Sin embargo, una simple pregunta había desencadenado el caos; ahora Akane, que solía jactarse de ser fuerte, simplemente estaba derrumbada en su cama.

[- y está última victoria ¿a quién se la dedica señor Saotome?- preguntó la reportera quien entrevistaba al primer lugar del torneo de artes marciales varonil.

\- ¡por supuesto a mi esposa Akane!- dijo señalándola a unos metros de donde todo ocurría, ella rio

\- ¡oh bueno! Pero a ella no le hace falta- bromeó la chica, refiriéndose a que Akane también tenía un nuevo título en categoría femenil- díganos señor Saotome, el legado de artes marciales que ostentan usted y su esposa ¿será pronto transmitido?- ella puso una cara pícara, Ranma se carcajeó, había entendido perfectamente

\- ¡claro que si! ¡es nuestra siguiente meta!

\- ¡pero que romántico! Si no es mucha indiscreción ¿cuantos herederos piensa aportar al mundo de las artes marciales?- dijo en broma

\- ¡los más posibles! Ahora se ríe, pero ya verá en unos años, ¡la dinastía Saotome será invencible!

\- ¡ya lo creo!- después de eso la entrevista siguió por varios minutos más sobre otros temas, pero Akane había perdido el hilo.]

Se dio la vuelta en la cama y tuvo que tragarse las nuevas lágrimas

[ - ¿porqué le dijiste eso?- preguntó apenas entraron a la habitación de hotel

\- ¿de que hablas?- había notado lo callada que estaba su esposa en el camino, pero había pensado que era el cansancio de las batallas.

\- a la reportera…

\- le dije muchas cosas a los reporteros boba- él pasó a su lado dejándole un beso en la cabeza antes de quitarse la camisa

\- me refiero… a los hijos… le dijiste que querías hijos pronto… eso le diste a entender- él se dirigía al baño

\- claro, ¿tú no?- preguntó en broma entrando al cuarto de aseo

\- no- fue su respuesta seca

\- es broma ¿no?- regresó y volteó a mirarla aun con una sonrisa en la cara, cuando ella negó con la cabeza… ahí había empezado todo]

Volvió a girar en la cama quedando con la mirada hacía el closet que habían instalado después de la boda, al principio había pensado que compartir su espacio personal con él iba a ser muy difícil pero había resultado tan fácil, y en ese momento viendo las puertas de madera abiertas, podía notar el gran hueco que había a falta de todas las pertenencias de su esposo, él había sacado todo hace tres días y se había ido a dormir a otro lugar que desconocía.

[- no quiero, no sé porque no me consultaste antes de decir eso-

\- no puedes estar hablando en serio

\- ¿y porqué no?

\- porque yo quiero hijos- alegó

\- yo nunca dije que los quisiera

\- desde que nos comprometieron, hemos hablado sobre esto- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

\- no, nuestros padres hablaron de que debíamos dar un heredero, yo nunca dije que estuviese de acuerdo- él la miró serio, incluso la cabeza le daba vueltas tratando de asimilar el asunto]

Después de eso habían sido solo problemas derivados del mismo tema, y ahora ambos estaban hartos el uno del otro.

Akane le dio la espalda al closet, llorando aún más, su llanto ceso cuando oyó como la puerta se abría. Fueron unos segundos eternos, ella sabía perfectamente quien había entrado. Tras la espera los pasos del hombre se encaminaron a la cama, primero se sentó, luego se recostó y terminó por abrazarla por la espalda.

\- solo quiero entender, no quiero pelear- ella no habló- ¿por qué no quieres familia?

\- te quiero a ti… ¿eso no es suficiente?- ella se giró, viendo sus ojos descubrió la profunda tristeza que su respuesta había generado – si no puedes con eso… yo no puedo hacer nada- sentenció acariciándole la cara – no es justo para ti amor.

\- es que explícame…- pidió, Akane sintió que no solo las lágrimas bajan más pesadas, sino que también su respiración se atoraba hasta el punto de causarle convulsiones involuntarias, se tiró sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza, él en lo posible la meció y acarició su cabello y espalda tratando de reconfortarla.

\- pensé muchas cosas…- empezó el cuándo notó que su esposa se calmaba un poco – tres días es mucho tiempo ¿sabes? Al menos cuando no estás…- respiró profundo antes de continuar – recuerdo… que cuando era niño, me sentía muy solo, claro que tenía a papá pero con él eran pocos lo mementos que sentía que era mi padre, más bien siempre fue como un maestro y yo como un discípulo, cada cosa, hasta la más mínima era entrenamiento.

Ranma jaló a la muchacha, y sentándose la puso a ella sentada en sus piernas puestas en forma de loto, acurrucando su cara en el cuello femenino.

\- creo que antes de los cuatro o cinco años, no comprendía muy bien lo que hacía, no sabía porque entrenaba todo el tiempo y porque debía ser el mejor, así que lo único que puedo recordar de antes a eso, es el sentimiento de no querer estar en el bosque, no querer seguir con papá, querer jugar con otros niños, tener una familia como las que se veían en los pocos pueblos que visitábamos.

Ella lo abrazó más fuerte, ¡como desearía poder borrar todos aquellos recuerdos malos!; él soltó una pequeña risita

\- después a eso, entendí cuál era mi camino y creme Akane, amé cada segundo de los entrenamientos, me esforcé el doble por mejorar y tener luchas a diario era mi motor. No tengo sentimientos malos respecto a ese tiempo, incluso cuando papá era un loco… yo estaba luchando para llegar a mi meta, mi vida eran las artes marciales y nada más; por lo menos hasta que llegamos al dojo.

El la separó de si mirándola como la primera vez que la beso, y ella esperó a que dijera más pero él no hablaba y Akane lloró de nuevo porqué sentía que en cualquier momento se despediría

\- no tienes idea de lo loco que me pusiste niña- le acarició la cara- un compromiso implicaba, una novia, una declaración, amar de una forma diferente a como se ama a un padre o como amaba las artes, fuiste como un corto circuito… y entonces no supe como alejarme… por tu culpa conocí lo que era tener un lugar fijo para regresar, una familia que abría sus brazos sin restricciones para sus dos nuevos inquilinos… si, incluso Nabiki- ambos rieron con eso

Akane se volvió a prender a su cuello, no quería que acabara, ¡por Dios que no quería!

\- los viejos no solo hablaban de compromiso, matrimonio y llevar el dojo, también hablaban de hijos, y yo comencé a asimilar la idea, no solo tendría un hogar y una prometida que me volvía loco, en todos los sentidos, sino también tendría mi propia familia, no como la que me estaba recibiendo, sino también la propia: esposa, hijos, ¡Dios! Te juro incluso que llegue a imaginar tener un perro grande que se comiera a P-chan- ella le golpeó el brazo- Akane… creo que decirte esto me pone en evidencia, pero… esto lo llevo pensando desde que tenía diez y seis… - ella entonces lloró más fuerte, no era capaz de hacerlo sufrir así, no podía – pero cariño… te juro que prefiero perder todo antes de dejarte… eso fue muy cursi ¿no?, no le digas a nadie ¿si?- la separó de si de nuevo y aunque Akane se resistió termino por verlo a la cara, hipando más fuerte, él estaba renunciando a lo que quería por ella, él se quedaba por ella, y eso la hacía sentir peor, porque aunque veía en sus ojos el amor, no veía una felicidad completa

\- per… perdóname-

\- no te preocupes, voy a estar bien, en un tiempo ni me acordaré de esto- dijo sonriéndole y limpiando sus lágrimas; Akane volvió a abrazarlo

\- tengo demasiado miedo… no puedo…-

\- ¿miedo?

\- mírame, soy un desastre… no creo que sirva para eso

\- no vuelvas a decir que no sirves para algo

\- ¡es que es la verdad!- lo apretó más fuerte y continuó – yo no tuve de donde aprender Ranma… después de la muerte de mamá todo fue muy difícil, me quedaron tantos huecos dentro, que cuando tuve conciencia pensaba "cuando tenga hijos, nunca será así, corregiré muchas cosas, ellos nunca se sentirán así", pero luego comprendí que el desastre era yo…- él no entendía de que hablaba… ¿no se suponía que Akane había contado con el apoyo de una familia; su papá, sus hermanas? ¿Por qué hablaba como si hubiese estado tan sola como para hacerle una cicatriz aún más grande (si eso era posible) de lo que deja una mamá al irse?

\- aun ahora soy una torpeza de persona… incluso tú lo sabes… ¿cómo podría traer al mundo a un bebé para recibir una madre como yo-

\- ¿de qué hablas corazón?- intentó separarla pero no pudo, ella no quería soltarlo

\- tan pronto quito mi atención de lo que hago, algo sale mal, incluso con las cosas más pequeñas, no soy delicada, no tengo paciencia, no sé hacer ninguna labor doméstica… son tantas cosas… imagina lo que sería de un hijo nuestro al cuidado de alguien como yo, alguien que no puede incluso cuidar de si misma. No quiero… no puedo…- Ranma asistió, comprendiendo que si Akane ya tenía toda esa inseguridad antes de conocerlo, él con sus insultos y bromas por años, lo habían reforzado, habían seguido haciéndole cicatrices en su alma y ahora no sabía cómo ayudarla

\- ¿y crees que yo aprendí? Amor, yo siempre pensé que si alguien me enseñaría esa parte de ser buen padre, esa serías tú- ella negó fervientemente – aun lo creo, solo hace falta mirar cómo eres con nuestros sobrinos

\- ¡pero ellos no son míos…! solo es un rato y luego siempre puedo devolverlos, ¿me entiendes?

\- lo entiendo… no estoy de acuerdo, pero te entiendo…

\- ¿te quedarás?- preguntó con un intensó miedo

\- sí, me quedaría incluso si tú no quisieras…- le sonrió cuando ella por fin se separó, seguido de un beso que ambos necesitaban

\- pero… ¿qué pasará si un día decides que no es suficiente?- cuestionó con un terror tangible

\- eso no pasará… pero prométeme algo- ella asistió en seguida- si algún día el destino nos pone en una situación así- refiriéndose a si ella saliera embarazada- por lo menos lo amarás

\- Ranma… si te amo a ti con mi alma, ¿crees que no amaría un hijo tuyo, un pedacito tuyo y mío juntos? Lo amaría más que a mi vida- se volvieron a besar y mientras la noche trascurría y terminaban de sellar su reconciliación, nunca imaginaron que con su clase de vida, tan caótica a cada momento, su legado crecería más pronto e inesperado de lo que imaginaban.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

N/A.

Ushhh, otro drama, para el 21 de Diciembre. Esta historia que sepan, yo la ubico en el mismo universo que "Entender", pero claro puede leerse sin problemas por separado.

Una cosa curiosa es que mientras hacía esta historia no me podía concentrar, entonces puse música para quitarme la tentación de estar viendo Youtube, y cuando salió una canción triste, me la pasé repitiéndola para lograr un sentimiento triste en el fic. La verdad no sé si logré transmitirlo, pero en algún momento me puse a llorar… pues porque soy medio ridícula xD.

Gracias por seguir conmigo, en especial porque creo que a partir de ahora comienza una cuenta regresiva para terminar este reto, por favor síganme apoyando, de nuevo gracias, en especial a:

\- JHO

\- Btaisho

\- Ranma84

\- kioh

\- saotomedgo

\- azzulprincess

\- Akai27

\- Juany Rdz

\- felicius

\- Benani0125

\- A,R, Tendo

\- hinatacris

\- Llek BM

\- livamesauribe

\- alvalome

\- Kris de Andromeda

\- 1Andrea11

\- yamilaRojas

\- nancyricoleon.

De este lado del ciber mundo

AkaneMiiya.


End file.
